Important News Files of Angel of the Axis
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Some news I want to tell you guys as the year progresses. Rated T for some of my bad language.
1. About Important News Files of Angel

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF GERMANY OF THE AXIS GIRLS**

Hello. I'm starting a monthly (or whenever I feel like updating) news file that i'm gonna be doing.

Alright.

* * *

**CONCERN:** My Naruto stuff.

**WHY:** I don't like it so much anymore.

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO:** Update at a slower pace, or put most of them up for adoption.

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW:** I'm focusing more on Hetalia and other stuff.

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY:** You heard it, people. I don't like Naruto that much anymore.

So I'm going to put up a poll on my profile if you want me to keep updating, or put some of them up for adoption.

Check it out if you have time. ;)

Anyways, I'm doing more archieves more often, like Hetalia, PowerPuff Girls, KND, and a lone Earthbound flick I'm planning on writing.

So yeah, don't expect any more new Naruto stuff from me unless I start to magically like it for some weird reason again.

I'm planning on making a Grand Goodbye Naruto (GGN) one shot to celebrate the end of my Naruto obsession.

Keep an eye out for it!

BTW, I might not update some of your favorites for a while because I'll be wracking my brain for ideas...

Also, I'm gonna make a Dork Diaries story if there's an archieve, so Dork Diaries fans, keep your eyes peeled!

That's all I want to say.

Au Revoir!~


	2. I Don't See A Reason to Live

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF GERMANY OF THE AXIS GIRLS**

If you want, listen to Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears. It'll give you the 411 about what I feel like right now.

* * *

**CONCERN:** My life.

**WHY:** I just have so many things to bitch about, but I'm gonna say it right here: I. DON'T. SEE. ANY. FUCKING. REASON. TO. LIVE.

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO:** God, I don't know!

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW:** I'm just going to go into my room, flop on my bed and cry like a fucking baby, or call up one of my friends and ask them if I should become anorexic or live.

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY:** You heard it, people. I don't see any reason to live.

Honestly, I love all of you who give me POSITIVE criticizm, (A-HEM, *glare at CERTAIN trolls) and I really want to keep updating just to keep y'all happy, but right now, UGH.

God dammit.

My boyfriend just fucking broke up with me, and I've been depressed, my friends are leaving me (except for the couple of you who care! Shout out to you! Luv ya!~) except a couple, and...problems at home.

My ex-boyfriend's little brother is being a MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH to me, and I feel like wasted space.

I feel so ugly...

And now, I'm fucking invisible to everyone else.

I'm sorry...I really don't want to burden you with my problems, but I just had to vent.

*sniff* For all of you who care, I'll put up a special chapter of your choice story, (It'll be in a poll) and if you really care about this invisible girl's life, I'll put up a chapter either tomorrow or the day after about my decision.

And my life is SO pathetic, that I might as well go to my room and cry my fucking eyes out RIGHT NOW.

That's all I want to say.

BTW, for all of you who are yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SHITTY LIFE!" I don't know what to say about that.

It makes me sort of not surprised and a little pissed at the same time.

For all you care, hug. *hug*

Goodbye.


	3. My Cousin's & My Sister's Tragic Deaths

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF ANGEL OF THE AXIS**

For the people who are asking about how my cousin and sis died...this chap is for you.

Listen to sad songs like Mother 3 and Viola silent death to set the mood.

* * *

**CONCERN:** How my cousin and sis died

**WHY:** Some people have asked about it, and I'm not gonna lie. 100% honesty is my motto.

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO:** Write this freaking chapter.

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW: **Read it, while listening to 'MOTHER 3i- Flowers' and 'MOTHER 3i- Gentle Rain' on repeat for until I have to go to bed.

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY: **Yeah.

Anyways...

_/Dramatic Flashback/_

_There it was._

_Several months ago...My cousin, dearly beloved by all of our family, died...by a heart attack._

_My whole family was in severe depression._

_But me and my sis were the most depressed._

_We cried for days, but no one was as depressed as me._

_I cried all the time, in the dark, in my room, all day._

_My sister came out some times, but that was only to eat._

_Only..._

_I never came out._

_Days passed, and I got over it, little by little._

_Until..._

_School started._

_My sister was tortured and beaten, and even shamed._

_She got raped once, but that night, that night she was raped, she snapped._

_She went insane, staying in her room while I went to school alone, and one day..._

_I found a note on my bed from her._

_It read..._

_'To my very loving family and friends,_

_I am sorry, but I just can't live like this._

_I know I didn't tell you all, but I'm pregnant._

_PREGNANT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

_Anyways, As soon as one of you finds this note, and reads it, I will be dead._

_Sister, I know you will find it first, since Mother and Father are at work, but Please come to my room._

_I have something to give you._

_PS: Tell those FUCKERS at school that I said 'Fuck you' to them, will you?_

_Thank you all..._

_~Lillian'_

_I remember running as fast as I could upstairs to her room, up to the third floor..._

_I burst in, and found her laying on the bed, with blood pooling around her._

_She looked at peace, and she held something in her hands._

_It was...her favorite stuffed toy from when she was a baby._

_I cried and cried from that day on._

_/Flashback End/_

So now you know.

Now, if you will excuse me...I have some sobbing my ass off to do.

G'Bye.


	4. THE RESULTS FOR THE POLL ARE IN! :D

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF ANGEL OF THE AXIS**

For that poll that I said that I was going to do...THESE ARE THE RESULTS!

* * *

**CONCERN:** The poll, 'Which Story Should I Post A Special Chapter On?'

**WHY: **The results are IN! :D

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO: **I'm gonna get off my lazy ass. I have stories to write.

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW: **I'm gonna tell you the results for God's sake! :)

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY: **Here are the results! *squee*

AKATSUKI KITTENS: 1 (14%)

FALLING FOR MY ENEMY: 1 (14%)

BITTERSWEET BETRAYAL: 1 (14%)

HETALIA: AXIS GIRLS!: 1 (14%)

DOMINANCE: 1 (14%)

IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF ANGEL OF THE AXIS: 1 (14%)

LOVE, MARRIAGE AND PREGNANCY!: 1 (14%)

IT WAS A TIE! SQUEEEEEEEEE!

BTW, guess which one **I**, Authoress Angel of the Axis, voted for!

PLZ Guess!

See y'all later!


	5. PLEASE MAKE YOUR CHOICE, DEAR READERS!

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF ANGEL OF THE AXIS**

Just want you people to do me a little favor. It concerns my work for you guys.

And NO, I'm NOT quitting this site. Just so you know :p

* * *

**CONCERN:** Too many stories...-_-

**WHY: **Why...WHY?! I LOVE TO WRITE, BUT I HAVE FAR _FAR _TO MANY IN MY BOX!

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO: **Delete a select few that people want me do delete.

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW: **Tell you guys about it.

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY: **I have way too many stories, and I just want you people to know, this is my final **straw.**

I'm sick of being swamped with work, because I know many of my fans like a certain story, and blahdy blahdy blah!

So I'll tell you what: Here's a link to a poll of mine on my profile that's gonna settle this ONCE AND FOR ALL.

Just one click, and you'll be able to decide.

Go ahead.

But beware: ONCE YOU VOTE, YOU CANNOT CHANGE IT.

Whatever choice is the highest, it WILL get deleted.

Same with the 2nd (and 3rd/4th if I feel like it)

BTW, Just try to guess just HOW MANY stories I have in my Doc Manager.

Hint: It has 2 digits.

Hint: It's below 25.

Hint: It's NOT below 20.

...

Go ahead, take your pick.

Don't worry, I counted :P

Go ahead. Your choice, my dear readers...

...is gonna impact my future.

Goodbye.


	6. Imma delete crappy fictions YAY!

**IMPORTANT NEWS FILES OF ANGEL OF THE AXIS**

Just want you people to do me a little favor. It concerns my work for you guys.

And NO, I'm NOT quitting this site. Just so you know :p

* * *

**CONCERN:** Crappy stories that I no longer care about.

**WHY: **Well...er...uh...I just...have lost hope in them, and well...they're crappy!

**WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO: **Delete a few.

**WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOW: **Tell you guys about it.

**WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SAY: **Ya heard me!

There are several crappy stories in my box that I'm going to delete.

Such as:

The Alternative to What Happened in Schoolbound (Yikes...this one REALLY sucks!)

Love, Marriage and PREGNANCY! (Oh lordy...this one has GOT to go...)

Cracktastic Hetalia One-Shots (...Mayyyyyybe...)

So yeah...if ya want to salvage them, go ahead and tell me. Because I will NOT be bringing them back. I will NOT.

But I really don't think anyone really enjoys TAtWHiS, so I think I'll go straight ahead and delete that one. Okay?

Well...that's it for now.

Bye~

~Angel


End file.
